


One Night at McRory's

by MaeveBran



Category: Angel: the Series, Leverage
Genre: Gen, Walk Into A Bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-01
Updated: 2010-04-01
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2640803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeveBran/pseuds/MaeveBran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindsey McDonald walks into McRory's Bar and meets James Sterling, Interpol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night at McRory's

Lindsey McDonald walked into McRory's bar and looked around. He hadn't known just how hard this was going to be. He had betrayed a lot of things and people in the past. That had kind of been par for the course at Wolfram and Hart. But he hadn't ever betrayed family before. He steeled himself and walked over to the guy sitting in the far corner.

"Jim Sterling, I presume," Lindsey greeted.

"Yes," came the gravely reply. "And you're Lindsey McDonald."

Sterling gestured for the other man to sit. While Lindsey was busy ordering his drink, Sterling looked him over. It was uncanny how much Lindsey looked like Eliot Spencer.

"Now that we have the pleasantries out of the way," Sterling started as soon as Cora had served their drinks. "What do you say we get down to business."

Lindsey took a drink. "Sounds like a plan."

"What do you know about Eliot Spencer?" Sterling asked as he took a swig of his beer. Ah, tasted like home. That was the good thing about choosing McRory's – they had beer just like home .

"Pretty much everything. You tell me what you want to know," Lindsey said to draw this out. 

"First off you can tell me how you know so much," Sterling caged.

"He's my double first cousin," Lindsey explained. "It's how we look so much alike."

"Double what?" Sterling repeated puzzled. It sounded like some sort of particular Southern disease.

"First cousins. His Mom and my Dad were fraternal twins who married siblings," Lindsey explained. "So you see I have all the good dirt on dear old Eliot."

They talked for a while. Lindsey filled the Interpol agent in on meaningless details of his and Eliot's joint childhood. 

An hour or so later, the door opened and Eliot Spencer walked in. Lindsey, who was facing the door nodded almost imperceptibly. Eliot walked over to the table behind Sterling.

"Sterling," Eliot snarled.

Sterling whirled around, knocking his knee on the underside of the table. He didn't even show the pain. Eliot would only take advantage of the weakness. 

"Spencer," Sterling snarled back.

"What has my cousin been telling you?" Eliot said with a smirk.

"Lies," Lindsey said with an almost identical smirk. "All lies."

Sterling whipped his head from one to the other. "Even the story about your Gram?"

"Especially the story about Gram." Lindsey confirmed.

"You can't do this to me. I never lose," Sterling protested.

"Really?" Eliot said with a lifted eyebrow.

Lindsey looked at his cousin and broke out in to a huge cat-that-ate-the-cream grin. "Clearly he hasn't tangled with the McDonald-Spencer cousins before."

"Then it's about time he did," Eliot said. "Why don't you join us outside?"

Sterling looked from one cousin to the other. "I don't think so. MacDonald, you may claim to have told me some tall tales of your cousin there, but I think there is just enough truth in those stories to go looking for it." Sterling stood and walked from the bar, swiftly as possible with out limping, leaving the cousins to pay the bar tab.

"Come on upstairs, there's some people I want you to meet," Eliot invited as the door swung shut on the retreating form of Sterling. He threw a couple bills on the table and led the way out of the door.

"Do you think he'll find Gram?" Lindsey asked as he followed Eliot out of the bar.

"Yeah, but Gram can take care of herself," Eliot replied.


End file.
